Demolition (Game Mode)
'''Demolition '''is a multiplayer mode which is unique to Modern Warfare 2. As a game mode, it is very similar to Search and Destroy. Both Game Modes involve one team aiming to destroy a bomb site while another aims to defend the bomb site. However, Demolition differs from Search and Destroy in several ways. The main difference is the addition of respawns, in Demolition the player may respawn as many times as they need and all attackers has a bomb each, no need to pick one up. Other differences include a maximum of three rounds per game and an overall score limit of 2. Also, both bomb sites must be destroyed within the given time limit. There are 2:30 minutes for the attackers to destroy the first target (either A or B) and if they destroy it, 2 and a half additional minutes are added to destroy the second one. If any of these limits are reached, the defenders win the round. There are 2 rounds in a match, one with each team attacking. If the result is 1-1, a tie break round is played, where the team with the most kills plays defense. This can give advantage to one of the teams, because in some maps it is easier to defend than to attack (for example small maps like Highrise). Individual XP are given the following way: 50 XP for a kill, 100 for killing a bomb planter/defuser and 100 XP for planting/defusing the bomb. Compatible Maps * Afghan * Derail * Estate * Favela * Highrise * Invasion * Karachi * Quarry * Rundown * Scrapyard * Skidrow * Sub Base * Terminal * Underpass Tactics * Since this is a true-bred team game mode, it would be wise to party up with clan members or friends when playing this game mode. It is very difficult to play with 'random' players as they might not have microphones or may even refuse to listen to you or work as a team. * Killstreaks carry on towards the next round, for example, if you have a 10 killstreak when a round ends, at the beginning of the next round you would only need 1 more kill to get an 11 killstreak and its reward (if you have one). * The Riot Shield works wonders on this game mode, provided you are on enclosed maps such as Terminal. Most players seem to focus on the shield, leaving them easy pickings for flanking teammates. * Using smoke grenades combined with Thermal Sighted Sniper Rifles or low-recoil Assault Rifles (such as the M4A1 Carbine or the ACR) on maps with long sight lines such as bombsite B on Underpass or the long road near Bombsite A on Invasion can make enemy saboteurs easy pickings. * Marathon and Lightweight classes can create bomb planting classes, as you can potentially get to the Bomb sites before the enemy can set up defenses. One teammate with one of these classes can plant both bombs on most maps within a very short time period. *If your team is playing offensive (must destroy the objectives), it is wise to use Tactical Insertions; when you die, you spawn at your base. Placing a TI near the bomb site can allow you to defend the bomb-site while requesting for aid from other team-members. *During Host Migration, if a bomb has been planted, the counter will continue to count down, but will recover a second every second (so it will go from 40 seconds to 39, and then immediately back to 40). *Make the most of your situation. Defending an objective is relatively easy compared to attacking, as you can camp near an objective, and the clock is on your side. Use this opportunity to rack up a lot of killstreaks, which will make subsequent rounds a lot easier. *The most effective killsteaks for Demolition are Sentry Guns, Harriers and AC-130s. A Sentry Gun takes a while to expire, and can potentially stop enemies from getting near an objective. They are particularly useful in this respect, as they're the only killstreaks that can be deployed indoors. Harriers can bombard an objective to clear it of enemies with their initial cluster bomb strike, then keep them at bay with it's machine gun, and AC-130s and Chopper Gunners can provide continuous bombardment of an objective, ensuring that not even someone with the Cold Blooded perk will be able to plant or defuse. *If your team is on the defensive side a sniper can throw a C4 into the bomb site and use it when the other team is planting. This works great on Estate. *Many teams choose to let the enemy place one bomb so that each round lasts longer and more kills can be acquired. *Save your Care Package or Airdrop until the next round, that way, you can have a bigger advantage in the next round with four killstreaks. Be careful as some poeple like to use their Predator Missiles or Harriers at the spawn site. *The bomb takes the same amount of time to plant and defuse, and the time is the same as in Search and Destroy. The amount of time is slightly less than 6 seconds, but including the slight delay between when you press the button to defuse or plant and when the timer actually starts extends the time to about 6 seconds, so factor this in when you are about to plant or defuse a bomb (as in, if there are <5 seconds on the clock, don't bother since you will fail and if it explodes get killed). *If you are attacking, focus on destroying one objective at a time. The best way to do this is plant a bomb at one of the bomb sites, put a Tactical Insertion in a hidden spot near the bomb site, and camp around the bomb site until the bomb goes off and destroys the bomb site. Then destroy the next bomb site using the same tactics. Trivia *The picture on the bomb is an emblem that you can put on your Callsign. *The player's match bonus is awarded as if it were Search and Destroy. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer